


decor(um...)

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: The company's lobby gets decorated for the spooky season.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	decor(um...)

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 13: "bat"

The hands that covered his eyes made Deke smile even while he pulled his own fingers away from his keyboard. He'd  _ seen _ Trevor enter the office in a very unsubtle way, so he knew exactly who the hands belonged to, but the game was one he was actually familiar with, and he was going to have fun with it while he could. That decision had been made even before the familiar phrase was uttered close to his ear.

"Guess who."

"Is it... Kaya?"

"No."

"Lindsay?"

_ "No." _

"Oh my god,  _ Bobo?" _

"I really hate you, sometimes."

"No, you don't. You  _ love  _ me."

The words got him a reward in the form of a kiss to the top of his hair before the hands disappeared from in front of his eyes, and he lifted his chin to gaze up at the man behind him with a smile. It was silly and a little bit ridiculous, but they were both plainly  _ happy, _ and therefore he didn't regret a single second of it, not when the alternative was a bit  _ boring.  _ Guessing his boyfriend's hands on the first try? He was a genius, but that didn't mean he had to always act the part. It was way more fun to play a game of his own.

"Are you done being a dork, now?" Trevor arched a brow while smiling down at him, shaking his head before properly stepping away. "Come on. I sent one of the interns out to grab some things, and we're going to decorate the lobby. I already got a few other people in on it, too, so we'll be done before lunch."

Deke let out a soft gasp before pushing himself to his feet, moving to follow himi with a wider smile and a small bounce in his step. "Do I get a baby pumpkin for my office, too? I can put it right next to that picture of us from laser tag."

"Maybe not baby pumpkins, because I don't know what they grabbed, but if you really want a pumpkin for your desk, you can take one from home." Their fingers laced together while they walked, making their way down the steps. "I did specifically request that they get paper bats to hang up, but I left everything else up to them."

Squeezing the hand in his, Deke moved to step ahead of him eagerly, staying close enough that he didn't have to let go. The beginning of the month had seemed odd and strange, and he still wasn't entirely sure why all the decorating was being done in the first place, but the pumpkins around their apartment had grown on him, and he liked the snack options that came with the season, and the excuse to drink more hot chocolate. Having that energy around when he was working, and not just comfortably settled in at home, could only make his mood improve even more. And it was a pretty good distraction from what he was supposed to be working on.

"Oh my god, is that a bag of  _ glow in the dark spiders?" _

Within a matter of hours, the entire lobby was decorated - there were no fewer than a dozen paper bats hanging from the ceiling, fake spider webs along the stairs, a few of the baby pumpkins Deke loved so much on various tables and countertops. There were even a few fake spiders in the webs, much to his dismay, but he had wasted plenty of time cupping his hands and watching them glow in the dimmer light that came with it, and he'd been told twice that such a thing meant he wasn't allowed to complain about them anymore.

On his way back to his office after lunch, Deke stole one of the pumpkins from the nearest table to put it on his desk.


End file.
